


Basking Kisuke

by PacificOuroboros



Category: Bleach
Genre: A moment of peace, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent Kurosaki Isshin, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Child Abuse, Kuorsaki Isshin's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protectiveness, Reiatsu Bonds, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Timeskip, Touch-Starved, UraIchi Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificOuroboros/pseuds/PacificOuroboros
Summary: *short story and illustration*An illustration of Kisuke and Ichigo having a moment of respite and enjoying a sunbeam, with a bit of their background story.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Urahara Kisuke, Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: UraIchi Week 2020





	Basking Kisuke

Kisuke Basking

As the gap between normal mortal life and overpowered hybrid grew, so did Ichigo’s support group dwindle. Then it completely dissipated when Yuzu finally went to university in another region, and Grimmjow went back to Hueco Mundo. He went to classes at the local university, worked his part time job, volunteered at a nearby shrine, sparred a few times a week with Urahara, and went to late night bars and clubs. Realistically, he knew he did a lot of activities to dissociate about his situation and delay going home. He participated in quite a bit of risky behavior, just trying to feel anything at all. He hated himself a bit to be in such avoidance as a grown man.

Being alone with Goatface was less than ideal, and Ichigo had more often than not sported the bruises of Isshin’s boredom and blamestorming. Based on what he could see as they slipped into the hot spring after their work outs, Kisuke had a feeling Ichigo wasn’t even fighting back.

One weeknight, initially alerted by a spike in reiatsu, then a rapid drop, Kisuke felt his former student snuff out entirely. He poured on the extra Hohō techniques to reach the Kurosaki residence in record time, opting for the window entry. Even a nearly scorched cascade of roof tiles shattering below the second story window as he slid to a stop did not revive the prone younger man.

He found Ichigo unconscious, bleeding with a burn stripe across his chest, and a punctured lung. Kisuke carefully lifted him, grabbed his backpack and flashed back to his home.

While Tessai set up a futon in the spare room, Kisuke began healing him personally and reflected on the fact that he had acted before being cognizant of responding. He rolled the information around in his mind like a particularly smooth stone. Absentmindedly strengthening the wards around the shoten, Kisuke prepared for the inevitable tsunami of Isshin that would wash up on his porch.

When Ichigo regained his senses, Kisuke patted his hand and quietly offered, “Stay as long as you like Kurosaki-kun.”

A small, wry smile flitted across his face, then he responded, “Just Ichigo, and, thank you,” and squeezed his hand tightly. If Kisuke stayed all night holding on, he wasn’t going to admit it.

With dawn, he asked Tessai to reinforce the wards on the shop and advised him to keep the kids inside, since he expected an unpleasant exchange shortly. As predicted, the elder Kurosaki hung around like a junkyard dog for the better part of a week, flaring his reiatsu and howling about how they had no right to lock him out.

Ichigo finally yelled out the door, “Go home old man! I’m not your punching bag any more.”

Isshin slunk home after that.

Once completely healed, Ichigo insisted on sparring frequently to not dwell in his mind so much. Over time, through these exercises, they found the synergy developed in battle was the underlying structure of the peculiar connection. Little by little, battle by battle, and war by war, they had unconsciously woven together support for each other, anticipating each other’s moves and building complex attacks. Their zanpakuto spirits seemed to understand each other just as easily.

He went back to school and work despite Kisuke fretting about interference from Isshin. Eventually, the twins started coming by the shoten when they were in town, having found Ichigo at work. Bit by bit they brought his small possessions and clothing. Ichigo wondered if his father even noticed.

Still, Ichigo suffered the nightmares spawned from several lifetimes of force fed trauma condensed into the last six years. If he was honest with himself, it was actually the last twelve years. The worst episodes combined survivor’s guilt from both the continuous raw wound of losing his mother with losing his comrades in battle. Occasionally they bloomed into full blown panic attacks. Exhaustion led to naps at the table, slumped against what must seem like the only buoy tethering him afloat.

Today, Kisuke notices the tendrils of reiatsu creeping like a vine, wrapping spiraled coils around more latent branches of his own, just the same as the hands burrowed into his jinbei seeking skin contact. He deftly runs his long fingers through the hair of the head in his lap, humming slightly as Ichigo pushes his forehead into the warmth of his thigh.

The sun filters through the shoji doors, making dappled patterns on the floor and sparking copper fire through Ichigo’s mop.

Kisuke fondly thinks about how bright the blush was the first time Ichigo awoke in his lap. Ichigo must sense his amusement through their bond; he starts to wake and stretch a little. Kisuke runs his thumb over Ichigo’s mouth and curls his fingers behind his nape. Ichigo’s eyes slide open and that light pink flush accents the tiny freckles scattered across his nose and cheeks. Kisuke feeds satisfaction, praise and love through his reiatsu and kneads the back of his nape gently. Ichigo takes a deep breath, shivers a little, and raises himself up to mouth along Kisuke’s bare chest.

This is contentment, and Kisuke basks in the sunbeam and his mate’s attention.

Sunbeam bathing like a boss. 

  


First thing I've written in aeons. 

UraIchi Week 2020

Day5 Soulmates, Idiots in Love, Domesticity, A Moment of Peace, Touch 

A bit of Day4 canon divergence

Please be considerate and do not use my art without my permission. 

thank you ~ pacouro 


End file.
